What Brought Us Back Together
by BTRobsession
Summary: MPREG/KOGAN. Kendall and Logan fight, and things go bad for them. but during a concert, something very unexpected happens and brings them back together. two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:HI. okay so i know i have that other kogan to work on, but i got this idea and i had to write or else it would neve leave me alone. anyway this is an mpreg and kogan lol. um but its an mpreg where Logan doesnt know he's pregnant. anyway u guys will see. sorry for this A/N. enjoy =D**

I walked into the living room and spotted my boyfriend sitting on the orange couch. I smiled to myself and watched Kendall for a minute. He was so beautiful and I couldn't he happier that we are together. It took a while, but it was worth it.

I've had feelings for Kendall since we were younger, but I've always been afraid to actually tell him. I thought he liked me too, but that all changed when he met Jo Taylor. They hung out all the time and I knew he really liked her. I tried to just be happy for them, but it was difficult. I couldn't stand seeing Kendall kissing her or hugging her, or just being affectionate in general. I wanted Kendall to be with me, but it was obvious his heart belonged to someone else.

That of course all changed when Jo landed a role in a movie. She had to leave California to film in New Zealand for three years. I was happy for her, but I was also happy that she could no longer be with Kendall. Of course when she did leave, Kendall was a mess. It took him forever to get him back on his feet and to forget about Jo.

When he finally got his heartbreak cured, we ended up spending more time together. It was like old times, before coming out to L.A or before he met Jo. I loved being with Kendall, but I just wish he liked me back. He did start to act a little different with me, but it was a good different. Since we would hang out all the time, our friendship was getting better. I just wish I could tell him how I feel.

One day, Kendall and I decided to go to the park. It was great just hanging out with him without anyone else. I could help but shiver when our hands would brush against each others. I was acting really nervous and I was hoping Kendall didn't notice. He did surprise me when he leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips. I didn't know what to do after that. It just made me more nervous, but then I relaxed and decided to kiss him back.

That was five months ago, and Kendall and I were happy together. I couldn't believe that he actually had feelings for me too, and I'm glad we confessed them to each other. Now I have the greatest boyfriend in the world, and I couldn't be happier.

"Hey," I said as I walked over to Kendall.

He looked up at me, then back down at his lap. "Hey." he said.

I frowned at his tone and sat down next to him. He turned away from me when I placed my hand on his knee.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said.

"Kendall, c'mon. you can tell me anything." I said.

"Logan, I…..never mind." Kendall said.

"Kenny, tell me." I said.

Kendall sighed and stood up from the couch. "I cant." he said.

"Yes you can. You can tell me anything." I said.

"Logan, just leave me alone okay? I just need to think." Kendall said.

"About what? The band? Us?" I asked.

"Just leave me alone." Kendall said.

I sighed and stood up from the couch. I walked over to Kendall and wrapped my arms around his waist. Kendall wrapped his arms around me, then he let me go.

"I don't want to be with you anymore." he whispered.

I pulled away from him. "What?" I asked.

"I cant be with you, Logie." Kendall said.

"But why? I love you and you said-"

"I know what I said. I love you too, but I think we're better off being friends." Kendall said.

"Then why did you decide to be with me?" I asked.

"Because I did have some feelings for you, but now I don't think its going to work. I love you Logan, I really do, but we're better off being just friends." Kendall said.

"When did you decide this?" I asked.

"A while ago." Kendall said.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Kendall said.

"But you're hurting me now." I said.

"Logie, I'm so sorry. But you have to understand why I'm doing this." Kendall said.

"I just wish you would've told me sooner." I said.

"Logan, I'm really sorry about all of this. But I just think we should be friends." Kendall said.

"I….I understand." I said.

Kendall sighed. "I'm so sorry, Logan. I really do love you, but I don't think we're meant to be together."

"Its fine. I get it." I said.

"Are you sure? You don't seem okay." Kendall said.

"Kendall, I'll be fine. My heart has been broken before." I said.

"Logan, I'm sorry." Kendall said.

"I know." I said.

"Please don't be upset. I never meant for this to happen." Kendall said.

"How can I not be upset? You lied to me. I thought you actually loved me, Kendall." I said.

"I do. I love you so much, but I don't think we can be together." Kendall said.

"Then why did you be with me, huh? To try and get your mind off of Jo? Is that why?" I asked.

"No of course not. I did like you, Logan. But I just don't think this is going to work out." Kendall said.

"Then why did you wait five months to tell me this? You should've just told me earlier and it probably would've been a lot easier to take." I said.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I just wanted some time to see if this was what I really wanted." Kendall said.

"Is this what you wanted? Did you actually want to be with me?" I asked.

"I thought I did." Kendall said.

"Wow. You know I thought you were different." I said.

"Logan, I know I sound like a jerk right now, but you don't understand." Kendall said.

"I understand perfectly. You never wanted to be with me. You just fucked with me!" I yelled.

"Logan, I didn't do that. Everything we had was real, but I just think we're better off as friends. I never wanted to risk our friendship." Kendall said.

"Well you just messed it up." I said.

"Logie, I'm sorry." Kendall said.

"Shut up! I don't care if you're sorry. It doesn't mean anything to me." I said.

"Logan, please," Kendall said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged him off and turned away from him. I heard Kendall sigh, then he left the apartment. Once the door closed, I collapsed on the orange couch and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't help the tears that slipped from my eyes and that soon turned to sobbing. I didn't want to lose Kendall. I love him so much and I cant live without him. I thought he actually did love me back, but I was wrong. He didn't care, and he still doesn't.

I cant live without Kendall, but I'm going to try and do it. I know it will be hard, but I can be strong sometimes, and I really need to be strong now. I don't know how I will get through this, but I have to try.

I could always go back to live with my parents, but I don't want to break up the band. I don't want to ruin James' dream. I just don't know how I will be able to move on from this. I have been dumped before, but this was just ten times worse. I love Kendall so much and I gave him everything.

I thought our relationship was going fine. Whenever we kissed or held hands, Kendall seemed happy. Even when we made love he was fine with it. I didn't understand why he would decide to call it off. I guess I will never know what was going on in his head, but I wish I did. I knew now nothing was going to be the same, but I have to be strong and move one. No matter how hard it will be.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

A few months later, everything was really different. Kendall and I barely talked to each other and we didn't hang out anymore. James and Carlos knew something was up, but I didn't tell them until I was ready. When they found out my relationship with Kendall was over, they were shocked. I didn't get into too much details. All I said was that Kendall and I just started drifting apart. My friends were upset about the break up, but they were there for me.

I thought they would treat Kendall a little differently, but they didn't. Everything was normal between us, well except for Kendall and I. We didn't talk anymore, and when we were alone, it was really awkward. I didn't know how long it was going to be like this, but I wish it would stop. I missed hanging out with Kendall and talking to him. I know he missed it too, but neither of us made the first move to fix our friendship.

Another month passed, and things were still the same between Kendall and I. since it was so awkward, we couldn't even hang out with James and Carlos anymore. Things were just ruined and everyone knew it. Nothing was the same and I don't think it ever will be.

Since I was so upset about Kendall, I started changing a little bit. I didn't feel like myself anymore and I didn't act like it either. Even my physical appearance was changing. My body is usually small and I have a few abs, but now I lost them. My stomach had a small paunch to it and I didn't know why. I thought for sure I would be losing weight since all I did was throw up most of the time. At first I thought it was just a stomach bug, but that theory was proven wrong when it lasted for a few months.

I thought that maybe I was just sick because of my heartbreak. That made sense to me. People all the time let themselves go when they get out of a relationship. I just figured mine was really bad, but I knew I would get better soon. All I had to do was move on from Kendall, and I will be feeling better in no time.

I looked at myself in the mirror and wasn't satisfied with what I saw. I didn't really look like myself anymore. I guess that break up was too much for me. I looked down at my stomach and I placed my hands over it. I raised an eyebrow when it felt a little firm. I lifted up my shirt and felt the bump again. It was definitely firm and I didn't know why. I thought it was weird, but I decided to ignore it. I just need to hit the gym a little more.

"Logan," Carlos called from behind the door, "Gustavo wants to see us."

"For what?" I called back.

"I don't know. He just said he wants our butts over there or else." Carlos said.

"Give me a minute." I said.

"Dude," James said, "we don't have a minute. Just get your ass out of the bathroom."

"Okay fine." I said.

I looked at my stomach again and sighed. I hated seeing my stomach poke out like this, but its nothing a little working out cant fix. I took one last look in the mirror, then I walked out of the bathroom. Carlos patted his helmet, then he ran out of the apartment. James followed them and I grabbed the car keys. Kendall walked into the living room and he gave me a small smile. I turned away from him and walked out of the apartment.

In the elevator it was really quiet and a little awkward. Carlos and James were chatting about something and I just stared at the floor. I could feel eyes on me, but I wasn't going to look up at me those green orbs. I just couldn't. the doors finally opened and James and Carlos walked out first. I went to get out, but Kendall stopped me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"I'm sorry." Kendall said.

"It doesn't matter." I said.

Kendall sighed and let go of my arm. I walked away from him and followed my friends to the car. I was surprised that Kendall actually said something to me, but right now I wasn't in the mood to hear it. He hurt me and I'm not ready to forgive him for that.

**A/N:Well, what did you guys think. i dont know if i will finish it, but i might. let me know and i will write the second part to this. it might just be a twoshot. idk. thanks for reading and please review =D**


	2. Chapter 2

We finally arrived at Rocque Records, and we went into Gustavo's office. He was busy talking to Kelly about something, but I wasn't paying attention. I didn't want to be here at all, but of course I was forced to come. I just wanted to stay home and have a little time to myself, but that wasn't going to happen. I felt eyes on me again and I knew it was Kendall. I didn't want to look up at him, and I didn't even want to think about him. We were over and I wanted nothing to do with him.

"Hi, guys," Kelly said, "we have something important to tell you."

"We get that hot tub we wanted?" Carlos asked.

"No." Kelly said.

"Aw." Carlos said.

"Dogs, since the second album is finished, we decided that its time for another tour." Gustavo said.

"Another tour?" we all asked.

"Yeah," Kelly said, "it will be really good for you and your fans are going to love it."

"But, Kelly I don't think we're ready for another tour." Kendall said.

"Yes we are!" James said.

"Guys, I just think its too soon." Kendall said.

"Well its not your decision. I'm the big dog and I say BTR is going on tour." Gustavo said.

"When is it exactly?" I asked.

"In two months," Kelly said.

"And is it all over the U.S?" I asked.

"Yup. You guys will be starting off here in L.A, then you will travel to few other states." Kelly said.

"This is so awesome!" Carlos said.

"We'll let you know if anything comes up." Kelly said.

We nodded, then we left the studio. When we got back to the Palm Woods and up to our apartment, Carlos and James couldn't stop talking about the concert. I was a little exited because I loved performing for our fans, but right now wasn't a good time to be going on tour again. Kendall and I weren't talking at all, so I didn't know what it was going to be like when we're on the bus or on stage. It just wasn't going to work, but Gustavo was the boss and he says what goes.

"This is so cool," Carlos said as he plopped down on the couch, "I cant wait to go on tour."

"Right!" James said as he sat down next to Carlos, "this is gonna be sick."

I sighed and sat down on the tool in the kitchen. I wish I could be as excited as they were, but I just couldn't. I placed my hand over my stomach when I felt fluttering. My eyebrows furrowed and I felt around the bump.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are. You. Okay?" James asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Are you excited for the tour?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah I guess so." I said.

"Logan, what's wrong?" James asked.

I glanced over at Kendall and he looked up at me. When our eyes met, I turned away from him.

"I'm fine." I said.

James looked over at Kendall, then he looked down at his lap. I sighed and went into my bedroom. I closed the door behind me, then sat down on my bed. I felt that fluttering again and I placed my hand over my stomach. The fluttering turned to pressure and I winced in discomfort. I didn't know why I was still sick, but I was hoping it would end before the tour starts. I only have two months to get back into shape and ready for the tour.

I looked up when the bedroom door opened. Kendall walked in and I turned away from him. I didn't want to talk to him at all right now.

"Logan, I'm sorry." he said.

"Okay." I said.

Kendall sighed and walked over to me. He sat down next to me and I scooted away from him.

"Logan, I swear I'm sorry. I miss you." Kendall said.

"Oh." I said.

"Please, Logan just talk to me." Kendall said.

"I don't want to talk. You've said enough to me and I don't need to hear anymore." I said.

"Logan, I just want us to go back to normal. I miss you so much." Kendall said.

"Then I guess you shouldn't have dumped me." I said.

"Can we please just go back to being friends? I need you." Kendall said.

"I needed you too, but now I don't need you for anything. Just leave me alone, Kendall." I said.

Kendall sighed and stood up from my bed. He walked over to the door and left the bedroom. I laid down and buried my face into my pillow. All of this was just too stressful for me. I wanted to be friends with Kendall again, but it was going to be hard to get back there. He hurt me and I'm not ready to forgive him. I know he's hurting too, but my pain is different. I've never been heartbroken this bad before, but Kendall was the first to shatter my heart into a billion little pieces. I'm not ready to talk to him again, and I don't know when I ever will be.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

Two months passed and the tour was less then two weeks away. Carlos and James were getting more excited everyday, but I wasn't. I wanted to be happy about all of this, but I wasn't. I love performing for our fans and seeing the way their faces light up when we come on stage, but I didn't even want to go on tour. I was going through so much right now, and another BTR tour was not something I wanted to do.

Not only was the whole Kendall situation still getting to me, but I was still sick. I would throw up every now and then, and my nose was becoming very sensitive. I could ignore all of that if I really tried, but the only thing I couldn't ignore was my stomach. It has gotten a little bigger, and I still didn't know why. I would work out whenever I could, but even that didn't help. Nothing was making my stomach go down, and I was starting to get worried.

I groaned and clutched my stomach when a sharp cramp hit. I rolled onto my side and almost fell off the bunk in the bus. We were officially on tour, and we were heading to our next city. So far the fans have been great and I was having a lot of fun. The only time it was weird was in the bus. Kendall wouldn't really talk to me and I wouldn't talk to him. I didn't care though.

I could hear Carlos and James laughing, and I groaned again. I decided to just get up and relax in the lounge with them. I climbed off my bunk and went into the back of the bus. James and Carlos were messing around and Kendall was sitting on the couch. He looked up when I walked in and he had a worried expression on his face. I sat down on the loveseat and rubbed my stomach when another pain hit.

"Hey, man you okay?" James asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"What's up with your stomach?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Its so round." Carlos said.

"Yes I know that. Now just please leave me alone." I said.

"Jeez chill, Logan." James said.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on with me." I said.

"Its fine. You up for a little gun war?" James asked.

"I think I'll pass." I said.

"Aw but you always play with us." Carlos said.

"I just don't feel up to it." I said.

"Okay." James said.

My two best friends left the lounge area and went to the front of the bus. I rested my head back against the couch and groaned when I felt more pain in my lower abdomen. I clutched my stomach and groaned again.

"Are you okay, Logie?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said.

"You just get some rest." Kendall said.

"I don't think I will when those two are messing around." I said.

"I'll tell them to chill and you can sleep." Kendall said.

"Don't bother. We're almost to Denver anyway." I said.

Kendall nodded and turned back to the hockey magazine he was reading. I let out a small cry when the cramps started to get stronger. Kendall looked up and set his magazine down.

"Logan, just please rest." he said.

"I'll be fine. Its nothing." I said.

Kendall sighed and walked over to me. He sat down, but this time I didn't move away from him. My stomach tensed up again and I cried out in pain. Kendall placed his hand over my stomach and rubbed it soothingly. I looked up at him and our eyes met. He started leaning towards me, but I pulled away from him. I was glad Carlos came back in the room.

"Guys, we're here." he said.

I nodded and stood up from the couch. I went over to my bunk to start getting my things. The bus pulled up to our hotel and we were escorted inside. I ended up sharing a room with Kendall and James shared one with Carlos across the hall from us. The concert was tomorrow and I was a little excited. But if my stomach doesn't stop acting up, I don't know how I will feel tomorrow. Hopefully I will be better for the concert.

The next morning, we ate breakfast then headed over to the venue. I was still feeling awful, but at least I wasn't throwing up anymore. The only thing bothering me was my stomach. It would tense up and I would try to hold back the tears. The pain was becoming really strong, and I tried my best to ignore it. While we were in wardrobe, I was still complaining about the stomach pains. The guys were getting worried, but I assured them I was fine.

After we were dressed and ready to go, we just had to wait till we could go on stage. Carlos kept looking out the window and jumping up and down. James was looking in the mirror and making sure he looked perfect. Kendall was messing with his phone and I was sitting on the couch, trying to ignore the stomach cramps.

"Guys," Kelly said as she walked into our dressing room, "you're on."

She led us over to the side of the stage, and I could hear our fans screaming for us. Carlos gave us a thumbs up and Kendall patted my shoulder. I did my best to ignore my pain and just have fun and let our fans have a great time. We finally got on stage and everyone started screaming. The first song we did was If I Ruled The World and the fans went wild. Everyone was having a great time and I started to feel better. We did a few more songs, then we started singing Music Sounds Better With You.

Everything was going fine, until my stomach started to act up again. I tried to ignore and just finish this song. We started dancing, but the pains in my stomach were making it difficult. I went to open my mouth so sing, but a really strong pain hit and I let out a scream instead. I dropped my microphone and clutched my stomach tightly. The fans started to murmur to each other and they looked worried. Kendall ran over to me and led me off the stage.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know. I need to take a break." I said.

"What's going on?" James asked as he and Carlos came backstage.

"My stomach just really hurts. I need to rest." I said.

"Okay." Kendall said.

"What about the show?" James asked.

"Just give me a…ahhhh!" I screamed.

I clutched my stomach and ran back to the dressing room. I went into the small bathroom and leaned against the sink. I splashed water on my face, but I still couldn't feel better. My stomach cramped up again, then something warm slid down my leg. I looked down to see my jeans soaking wet and there was a puddle beneath me. Another pain shot across my stomach and I cried out. I could feel something moving down inside me and groaned. The pain was becoming too much to handle and I sunk to the floor. I grabbed my stomach and let out a scream of pain. I could feel this strange urge to push and I tried to fight it. I tried getting up, but the pain was too much. I looked up when I heard a knock on the door.

"Logie?" Kendall asked, "are you in there?"

"Kendall! Help me, please help me. It hurts." I said.

The door busted open and Kendall ran into the small bathroom. His eyes widened when he saw me on the floor and he ran over to me. He kneeled down beside me and I squeezed his leg.

"It hurts, Kenny. It hurts." I said.

"What does? Logan, what's going on?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. My stomach ah! Hurts. Please help me." I said.

"Okay. Um we have to get you to a hospital." Kendall said.

I nodded and Kendall tried helping me up off the floor. I cried out in pain and sunk down to the floor again. I rested my head against the wall and cried out again when I felt another sharp pain in my stomach. I felt the urge to push again and I couldn't fight it anymore. I bore down and I felt something moving down.

"Kendall!" I screamed.

"What's wrong, Logan?" Kendall asked.

I screamed again and Kendall grabbed my hand. I pulled away from him and started to unbutton my jeans. I pulled them down along with my boxers, and more fluid and blood came out of my body. Kendall's eyes widened and I let out another scream. When I felt a pain in my stomach, I started to push. The pain was so agonizing that I had to stop pushing. I rested my head against the wall and tried catching my breath.

"Logie, what's going on?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. I just feel something coming out of me." I said.

"Lets just get you to the hospital." Kendall said.

"I cant." I said.

"Logie, you-"

I started screaming again and I grabbed Kendall's hand. I pushed and pushed, and I could feel something close to my entrance. I gave a big push and I let out a scream. Something popped out of me and I looked down. Kendall followed my gaze and his eyes widened.

"Logan, you're….…you're…p-pregnant." Kendall said.

I kept my eyes down and I could see a baby's head between my legs. I looked up at Kendall and he had a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be." Kendall said.

"Can you help me?" I asked.

Kendall nodded and crawled between my legs. He slowly spread my legs a little farther apart and he cradled the baby's head. I felt the urge to push again and I bore down. I pushed for a few minutes, and I could feel the baby move down lower and lower.

"C'mon, Logie push. Push." Kendall said.

I took a deep breath, then I pushed as hard as I could. I let out a scream when I felt the baby's shoulders start to pass through. Kendall kept telling me to push and I pushed a little harder. I stopped pushing and rested my head back against the wall.

"Logan, push. Push, push, push." Kendall said.

"I cant. I cant do it." I sobbed.

"Yes you can, Logie. You're so close." Kendall said.

"I cant do this. I cant have a baby. I'm going to be alone." I said.

"I'll be with you, Logie, I love you and this baby." Kendall said.

"Really?" I asked.

Kendall gently pressed his lips to mine. "Really" he said.

I felt another contraction and I started pushing again. The baby's shoulders passed through, then with one big push, the rest of the baby slipped from my body. My head fell back against the wall and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Everything was silent for a minute, then the small bathroom was filled with a loud cry. I looked up to see Kendall hold our newborn in his arms.

"It's a girl." he said.

I smiled and tears started running down my face. Kendall placed the baby on my chest, then he gave me a kiss on the lips. He pulled away from me and grabbed a couple of towels. He placed one over my waist, then he handed me the other towel to clean the baby up. I started to pat her dry and she cried and wiggled in my arms. Her black hair was sticky with blood and I gently wiped her head. I looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Kendall? Logan? Are you guys in there?" James asked.

"Give us a minute." Kendall said.

"Is Logan okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." Kendall said.

"Is that a baby?" James asked.

Kendall was about to answer, but the door was busted opened. Our two friends were standing in the doorway, and their jaws dropped when they saw me on the floor and the baby in my arms.

"You had a…a...baby?" James asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh." James said.

"Instead of just standing there, can you guys call an ambulance?" Kendall asked.

James nodded and quickly ran down the hall. Carlos just stared at me, then he snapped out of it and ran after James. A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics rushed into the bathroom. They had the same look on their face as our friends did when they saw me and the baby. They put me on a stretcher and wheeled me out to the ambulance.

All of our fans were outside and they were whispering when I came out. A lot of the fans were telling me to get better soon or asking if I was okay. I didn't get to answer them, but I know they will find out that I'm okay. I was placed in the ambulance and Kendall climbed in with me. One paramedic was working on me and the other was working on the baby. My daughter cried and cried, but the crying started to fade away when I fell into a deep sleep.

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I was in a white room. I slowly sat up and looked around the new room. I was in a hospital. Everything that happened tonight came flooding back and I was wondering where my baby was. I looked up when there was a knock on the door, and Kendall came in. He smiled at me and I smiled back

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said.

Kendall walked over to me and sat down on the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired." I said.

"Yeah I bet." Kendall said.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked.

"Yeah she's great. A nurse is going to bring her in soon." Kendall said.

"I'm sorry about all of this." I said.

"About the baby? You didn't know." Kendall said.

"I just don't know how this happened. We were never supposed to have a baby." I said.

"But I'm glad we did." Kendall said.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yeah. I love you so much and leaving you was the dumbest mistake I've ever made. I'm sorry about that, Logan. I love you so much and I want to be with you forever." Kendall said.

"I love you too. I love you so much." I said.

Kendall leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I cupped his face and deepened the kiss. Its been months since I've felt his lips on mine, and I missed it so much. I missed talking to him, spending time with him, I missed everything about him. I had my Kendall back.

We both pulled apart when the door opened and a nurse walked in with a pink bundle in her arms. I smiled and held my arms out for my daughter. The nurse gently placed the baby in my arms and tears formed in my eyes. Her hair was dark like mine and she had a fair skintone. She had a pink tint to her cheeks and her skin was so soft. I was hoping she had Kendall's eyes.

"She's beautiful." I whispered.

"Yeah I know." Kendall said.

The nurse smiled at us, then walked out of the room. I couldn't tear my eyes away from my daughter. She was just so beautiful and she reminded me of Kendall.

"What should we call her?" I asked.

"Um she kinda looks like an Isabella." Kendall said.

"Isabella Knight? I love it." I said.

Kendall smiled and gave our daughter a kiss on the head. She looked up at him, then she looked at me.

"Little Izzy." Kendall said.

Isabella wiggled in my arms and I started to rock her. She calmed down and fell back asleep. Kendall laid down next to me and he threw his arm around me. I snuggled into his side and continued to rock our daughter. Kendall gave me a kiss on the head and I smiled.

"I love you, Logan." he whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

Kendall smiled and gently pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away and I rested my head on his shoulder. I gave Isabella a kiss on the head and she let out a yawn. Kendall and I both smiled, then he intertwined our fingers. Right now everything was how it should be. I had my Kenny back and we had a beautiful daughter together. Everything was back to normal and I couldn't be happier.

The End.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked it. thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting. it means so much to me. well i guess i will get back to my other Kogan. thanks again guys =D**


End file.
